This application seeks support for a 3-day intensive clinical research conference to present the latest advances in the science of clinical investigation for the purposes of study design and protocol development. The conference is needed to address the shortage of trained research clinicians working in Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery and Communication Sciences and Disorders, who are required to meet the demands of translational clinical research and evidence-based practice. The conference is scheduled for July 22-25, 2004 at the Bolger Center, Potomac, Maryland. Advances in molecular biology and genetics have provided a pathway for the development of new and improved diagnostic, therapeutic, and preventive measures to combat human communication diseases and disorders. However, patients cannot benefit from these basic science advances unless clinical researchers perform the studies necessary to demonstrate evidence of effectiveness that will bring these advances from the bench to the bedside. Too few viable research projects exist to meet these needs. This is due to: 1) inadequate numbers of trained, experiences, and mentored investigators; and 2) the absence of a viable national clinical research system in which networks of clinical scientists can carry out the needed clinical research projects. The proposed conference will consist of plenary lectures, panel discussions, and small group workshops. The faculty members are experts in clinical research methods and in content areas. Attendees will be physicians and clinicians in communication disorders, such as audiologists and speech/language pathologists. Fellowships will be available for attendees.